


Stupid bottom puts his foot down and he made pie!

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: Midnight gospel, The Midnight Gospel
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Smut, afab clancy Gilroy, clancy gilroy - Freeform, cute shit, wholesome shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: (Title made by my best freind)Clancy decides to change things up with bootycall aka you.
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/ reader, clancy Gilroy x reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Stupid bottom puts his foot down and he made pie!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a trans dude, I want some representation for my peeps like me and I thought a good wholesome smut would be cool.

Upon reaching his front door you text clancy  
“I’m here.”  
A few moments later clancy opens the door.

“Hey...what’s up?” He Says timidly, he seems kinda off today.

“You texted me too come over??” You say concerned at his confusion. 

“Oh! Uh yeah.” He opens the door a bit wider and motions you too come inside. You walk into his mobilehome and Clancy’s closes the door behind you and he has his hand on the door knob.

He says “ I hope your lookin foward to the pie I made you!”  
He leans against the door trying to act sexy but he’s shaking out of nervousness and you notice.  
He adds to his previous statement “but the only pie I’m looking forward too is a cream pie!” He stutters a bit and does finger guns. The vibe he’s giving off isn’t a confident one. 

You laugh at his forced joke, but your laugh comes off fake and it’s too loud. 

Clancy’s shoulders fall a bit “I did make pie though it’s on the counter..”  
you turn around and there is indeed a pie on the counter, however unlike his joke his pie is not in flames. 

“Ha ha....uh..you want get started?” You say to end the silence.

Clancy looks at you and says “Oh! yeah..”

Clancy and you both walk over to the bed, your both on differing sides. You start to undress and Clancy interrupts “Actually! Um...I’ve been thinking a lil.” 

You stop your removal of your clothes and look at him, but he’s not looking at you. 

Clancy’s fumbling with his hair and is looking at the soft carpet below his feet. He’s nervous but he’s ready to tell you.  
Clancy finally turns his beautiful green eyes toward you, it feels like your getting sucked into a forest. You snap your attention back to what he saying.

Clancy’s staring at you and says “I was wondering if I could top today?” 

You smile a bit “Yea! sure dude.” 

Clancy claps his hands together, he’s back to avoiding eye contact “fuck yea...cool! I didn’t think I’d get this far.” 

“Well you gotta have some faith in yourself and me bro” you say to him softly.

Clancy nods at you “your right-your right..just never done this before” 

You keep removing your clothes and you look to your left and see clancy also removing his clothes. ‘He’s a cute guy, he’s nice to you and does shit he doesn’t need to, you guys are just fuck buddies..that’s all it is.‘ your stressing yourself out with all this thinking.

You climb up on the bed and his pillows smell like him, you close your eyes as you wait for him to grab the lube and his strap on. You never noticed but he smells like grapes...kinda weird but you don’t question it.

Your put out of your clancy filled trance when the bed moves a bit. You open your eyes to see clancy with a strap on, he looks amazing. You seem him take a deep breath before crawling over to you.

“Look dude if your to nervous we don’t have to-“ you say but clancy quickly interveins  
“No..no I got this and besides I’ve been wanting to do this for a while”

You raise an eyebrow and he’s in front of you with some lube. You decide to pester him whiles he struggles to figure out the cap. 

“So do you think about this a lot?” You say calmly.  
He looks up from the bottle in his hands and his pink face goes a reddish hue.

“What? Yes-maybe?? I don’t wanna say.” He puts his focus back into opening the bottle and he final opens it.

“Thought it was one of the caps that you can flick open..like a sanitizer bottle?“ he chuckles awkwardly.  
You grab his hands from where your at and you hold it tight.  
“You don’t have to be perfect your first time, stop pressuring yourself. I wouldn’t leave you cause you couldn’t open a cap.” You chuckle and so does he.

“Fuck...I know...I just wanna impress you.” He starts lathering the lube onto his fingers.  
You smirk and say “you already have clancy...just enjoy yourself.” 

You bring his fingers to your hole and he looks at you his hands a bit shaky. You insert his finger into it and you groan a little. 

Clancy looks up from where his fingers just inserted and he feels himself get hot and bothered, taking another deep breath he puts two digits into your hole. Stretching it out, he’s very gentle with you. 

“Don’t be afraid to be rough clancy” you wink at him.  
He continues to stretch you out the lube making you feel a bit warm. He adds three digits and keeps up the pace, he’s getting into a good rythm. You feel your part on fire, you take ahold of his hand and move his fingers deep into you. 

“Woah-y/n” he stammers out, clearly not expecting your help but he’s enjoying it. 

“I think I’m ready clancy, just stick it on in” you lie your head back and try to relax. You feel his strap on insert into you and you moan at the sudden entrance. He props your legs up a bit and he’s holding your knees. He’s thrusting into you at a satisfying pace..but not satisfying enough. You look him him his green orbs and say “clancy you can do whatever you want, you wanna fuck me hard and fast do it. I can take it”

He just stares back at you, he’s still thrusting into you, he feels his face go hotter and his parts are reacting to your noises. He wants to hear more so he picks up the pace on you. 

He slams into you back and forth hard, he’s a natural at this.  
“Clancy you said you thought about this” you say each word between thrusts.  
“Make that dream a reality, if you wanna see me come undone? Go for it! I want all of you clancy!” You say each inch of you cheering him on. 

You move his hand to your part and you feel him catch on to what you want. He is stimulating your part, he fucking you hard and deep. You hear him start panting your name.

“Y/n-y/n-Y/N!” His face is flushed and you can tell he on the verge of letting go and so are you. He’s doing much better than expected. You can see the sweat rolling off his face, he looks amazing like this, on top and taking control. He looks at you his eyes searching your face for a sign of something you can’t put a name on. 

You yell out “FASTER CLANCY! CMON POUND HARDER!”  
“Fuck yes I will!” He yells back and starts going harder than before he keeps stimulating your part and finally after a few quick thrusts you fall apart.  
He watches you come undone from him and he puts one last thrust before feeling lust overtakes him and he moans as he lets go. 

He pulls out of you slowly, he’s very careful with you. Your eyes are closed but you can sense he’s staring at you. You open your eyes and his green turtle shell eyes stare back. 

“I wish you would’ve asked to top sooner” you say out of breath and add “we could’ve been doing this every other meetup!” You chuckle and close your eyes again. You feel the bed rustle below you, he gets up and takes off his strap on and wipes himself down with a tissue and bring the box over too you and wipes you off too. 

“Y/n I’m not sure if I wanna keep doing meet ups..being fuck buddies is fun and all but...I like you a lot and..I rather be with you all the time.” Clancy spills his heart out to you. 

You open your eyes to see him laying on his side looking at you. You look back at Him and smile “I’ve been wanting that to actually! Your funny and you make me heart feel whole clancy...I think i want to be with you also.”

Clancy takes his final deep breath that day and laughs “I’m so glad we finally did it!”

“The you topping me or us dating?” You say a sly smirk on your face. 

“A bit of both!” He smiles back at you, he chuckles and closes his eyes and puts his arms around you. You put your arms around his.

“WAIT! What about the pie?” You panic a bit.

“I just made it so I could say the pick up line, we don’t have to eat it” he holds you a bit closer.

“I’ll take a slice later” you mumble a bit.

“Okay...goodnight.. y/n...” he yawns and you both fall asleep in one another’s arms.


End file.
